


It's a Love Story, Baby, Just Say Yes by Svmadelyn [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bachelor Auction, Chicago Blackhawks, Jonathan Toews stop being an ostrich, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, ridiculous amounts of pining and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of It's a Love Story, Baby, Just Say Yes by Svmadelyn.</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Kaner tries to fuck his way out of love. That goes as well as you might imagine.<br/>That's my summary. But liketheroad's summary is also applicable: In which THERE IS A BACHELOR AUCTION TO SAVE ALL THE PUPPIES OF CHICAGO AND TAZER IS THE ONE WHO HAS TO SAVE THOSE PUPPIES AND KANER TRIES TO FUCK HIS WAY OUT OF LOVE BUT OH TOO BAD FOR YOU KANER, YOU HAVE TOO MANY FEELINGS FOR THAT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Love Story, Baby, Just Say Yes by Svmadelyn [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's a Love Story, Baby, Just Say Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/375296) by [svmadelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svmadelyn/pseuds/svmadelyn). 



**Title** : It's a Love Story, Baby, Just Say Yes  
**Author** : Svmadelyn  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Hockey RPF  
**Character** : Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews, Patrick Kane/OMCs  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : Kaner tries to fuck his way out of love. That goes as well as you might imagine.  
That's my summary. But liketheroad's summary is also applicable: In which THERE IS A BACHELOR AUCTION TO SAVE ALL THE PUPPIES OF CHICAGO AND TAZER IS THE ONE WHO HAS TO SAVE THOSE PUPPIES AND KANER TRIES TO FUCK HIS WAY OUT OF LOVE BUT OH TOO BAD FOR YOU KANER, YOU HAVE TOO MANY FEELINGS FOR THAT.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/375296)  
**Length** 3:37:21  
Link: [ non music mp3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/It's%20a%20Love%20Story,%20Baby,%20Just%20Say%20Yes%20by%20smadelyn%20\(non%20music\).mp3.zip), [mp3 w music](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/It's%20a%20Love%20Story,%20Baby,%20Just%20Say%20Yes%20by%20smadelyn%20\(music%20version\).mp3.zip)  
Audiobooks courtesy of the lovely Fire-Juggler:  
[podbook](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_its_a_love_story_non-music.zip), [music podbook](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_its_a_love_story_music.zip)

 


End file.
